Tears of the Forgotten
by shippo-chan0805
Summary: Kagome is a loner and is ready to die. Will she be saved? or will fate accept her into its arms? one-shot has two endings (one sad and one happy)


Tears of the Forgotten 

Her life was a living hell. Her mother was dead and her stepfather was in jail. She was a loner and had no friends. She was teased everyday at school. It didn't matter if she got hurt, or if she cried. It was the same routine everyday. She was teased by the only person she ever loved.

She sat in her dark room and listened to depressing music. The only source of light came from a small crack in her curtains. In her hands, was a loaded gun.

Today was the day she would end it. She would end her pain, and suffering. She knew nobody would miss her, except for her brother Sota, but that was it. No one cared about her. What was the point in living?

She listened as her 13-year-old brother shouted from downstairs, "Kagome. I'm going over to Takeshi's place to spend the night. I'll be back tomorrow around two!"

Kagome sighed when she heard Sota slam the door from downstairs. She didn't want him to be around when she committed suicide. She wanted to be alone when she died.

She had remembered the countless times that her friends Sango and Rin had stopped her from killing herself, but that was in the past. They had moved away and hadn't contacted Kagome since then. They always told her that it would be okay and that they were there for her. No one was there to say comforting words. She had no shoulder to cry on.

She had kept a journal since she started high school. Every emotion she had ever felt was in there. It was only a small source of comfort.

He had been the source of all her pain. They had been best friends and neighbors since they were five years old. They went to the same school and did everything together. Kagome thought they would remain friends forever. They didn't.

FLASHBACK

Kagome entered the halls of her new high school. She had been waiting for Sango and Rin outside but gave up and went inside to look around. She was looking for her locker when someone bumped into her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha! How was your summer?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha stared at her and said, "Do I know you?"

Kagome was hurt as she said, "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome."

"Sorry. I don't know a Kagome," replied Inuyasha with a sneer. "You must be mistaken."

He continued walking leaving a very confused Kagome. She continued thinking about all during school. When she got home, she tried calling him. No one picked up. It was the same answering voice message, but no one picked up. She tried after dinner with no luck.

She called Sango and talked with her. Sango said not to worry about it and that Inuyasha was being an asshole.

Kagome thanked Sango and hung up. She fell asleep after that.

Kagome thought that it was only temporary and Inuyasha would talk to her eventually. He didn't. Instead, he started to tease her. He revealed personal things about her past and constantly hurt her. He would laugh as she cried and ran away. He and his friends always tortured her. The pain only increased.

During Kagome's third year of high school, Rin and Sango moved away. They had been her only friends and she had no one left. Kagome was left to fend for herself.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was four years ago. Kagome had been 14 at the time. Sango and Rin had moved away when she was 17 and her mother had died when she was 16. She was currently 18 years old.

Kagome remembered that she came home to find her mom and stepfather in a fight. Things got a little intense and he started hitting her mom. In the end, her stepfather had "accidentally" killed her. He was thrown into jail

Kagome stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat down in the chair and took out a pen and paper. She wanted to leave Sota a note so he wouldn't be confused as to why she did it. She wrote:

_Dear Sota,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. I never meant to hurt you. There is no reason for me to continue living my life. I've been caused so much pain and it hurts too much. I just want it to end. I'm really sorry Sota. I just can't go on. I have no will. I hope that you never have to go through all the pain I did. Please be happy. I love you very much._

_Sango and Rin. I hope you remember me someday. You were the best friends I ever had._

Inuyasha. I never stopped caring for you and I still love you. I hope you have a happy life.

_With all my love to you Sota,_

_Kagome _

She placed the note on top of her journal. She wanted to make sure that Sota read some of it.

Kagome placed the pen on the desk and stood up. She walked across her room and sat back down on her bed. She picked up the gun and stared into the barrel.

Ending One

It was raining when Sota came back from Takeshi's home. He made a run for the door and placed the key into the knob and opened it.

Sota walked into the house shouting, "Hey Kagome, I'm back."

There was no answer. Sota thought, _that's funny. She knew I was coming back at two and yet she's not here._

Sota took off his shoes and threw his bag onto the floor. He walked into the kitchen and stopped to pet their cat Buyo. Sota stood up and looked around. Everything was in the same spot as it had been yesterday. It looked like no one had touched it.

Sota wondered if Kagome was listening to her headphones and had not heard him. He walked toward the stairs and stopped at the base. Something felt weird. Sota shook his head and walked up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Kagome's door and knocked. There was no reply. Sota slowly opened the door and looked inside. Her room was pitch black. He called uncertainly, "K…Kagome?"

There was still no answer. Sota felt for the light switch and turned it on. What he saw next, horrified him.

Kagome was lying on her bed motionless. There was blood covering her face, body and the nearby wall. Her sheets were stained crimson and the room smelled of blood. A gun lay on the floor next to her bed.

Sota walked into the room and said, "No. Sister, please answer me."

Sota knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. He looked around the room and saw a note on Kagome's desk. He picked it up and read it. Her voice echoed through his head. He folded the note and placed it in his pocket.

He saw her journal and picked it up. It fell open to a page. What he read shocked him. He placed the journal onto the desk and turned around.

Sota ran from the room, closing the door behind him, and ran downstairs. He burst though the front door and run down the shrine steps. The rain didn't stop him.

Sota rushed to the house that was next to the shrine and pounded on the door shouting, "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Somebody! Please! I need your help! Please answer the door!"

Sota continued pounding until Sesshomaru answered the door with an annoyed look on his face. He sighed and said, "There is an invention called a doorbell. You should try it."

When he noticed that Sota had no shoes on or an umbrella he got worried and asked, "Is everything alright? Here come inside and calm yourself."

Sesshomaru pulled Sota inside and threw a towel over his head. Sota took the towel and dried his hair and feet. Sesshomaru steered him into the living room where Inuyasha sat reading a magazine. He looked up and said, "Hey Sota. Haven't seen you for a while. What's up?"

Sota started to cry as he pulled the note out of his pocket. He handed the note to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards them.

Sesshomaru unfolded the note and read it. His face fell and his eyes had a shocked look in them. He managed to say in a hoarse voice, "There is something…you should read…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had a confused look as Sesshomaru handed him the note. Inuyasha read the note and nearly fainted. He thought, _No. No way. This has to be a dream._

He knelt down next to Sota and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sota was crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha whispered, "Where is she?"

Sota pulled out of his grasp. He continued to cry. It came as shock when he suddenly shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T TEASED HER SO MUCH AND BROKE HER HEART, MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

Inuyasha said, "Where's your mother? Is she home?"

"YEAH SHE WOULD BE HOME. IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE," screamed Sota.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. This was too much for him. He ran from the room. He ran outside and quickly made a run for the shrine. He ran up the stairs and stopped when he reached the top. He looked around at the shrine's grounds.

The shrine looked perfect. All looked normal but Inuyasha knew better than to say it aloud. As he started to walk toward the house, his heart broke with each step. He gulped as he reached the open front door.

Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head as he entered the house. His nose instantly picked up the scent of blood. It made him sick to his stomach as he walked further into the house.

He followed the scent of the blood and walked up the stairs. He stopped outside of Kagome's room and prepared himself for what was next.

Inuyasha slowly opened the door and he almost threw up at what he saw. There was blood all over the room and on the sheets. Kagome's body was covered in her own blood. He noticed the gun on the floor.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the dead girl and knelt down next to her bed. He whispered, "Why? Why? God! Why did you do this Kagome?"

Inuyasha stood up and turned toward the door when he noticed a journal on top of Kagome's desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. He opened it read the page. This was the same page Sota had read. His heart shattered even more. Inuyasha fell to his knees and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

JOURNAL ENTRY

I can't take it anymore! Inuyasha has hurt me so much. I can't even remember the last time I saw him this happy. Honestly! Does my suffering cause him enjoyment? What did I ever do to make him not like me? All I ever did was be his good, no, best friend and suddenly he treats me like I'm dirt. This has been going on for two years now and I can't take it anymore. I just want to die! I know it's selfish but I think it's the only way to escape this pain. No! Sota is so young. I'll wait a little longer. Inuyasha, I still love even if you hate me. I'll never forget the time I spent with you. It was the happiest days of my like.

END OF ENTRY

Ending Two 

Kagome sat in her room and stared into the barrel of the gun with no emotion. Her eyes held no tears in them as she thought, _I'm ready to do this. I will finally be free from all of this pain. Inuyasha. This is for you. Enjoy life._

Kagome was about to pull the trigger when the doorbell rang. She sat motionless and waited. Whoever it was would leave and she could continue. She waited a minute and sighed. They should be gone by now.

Kagome steadied the gun in her hand and looked into the barrel once more. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard a tap on her window. She froze. Only one person ever used the window.

Kagome slid the gun under bed and stood up. She didn't notice that the handle was sticking out slightly. She walked toward the window and parted the curtains. She undid the latch and opened the window. Sitting in her tree was Inuyasha.

Kagome was stunned. Thoughts were running through her head it was making her dizzy. Her eyes fumed with anger as she said in an acid tone, "What the hell do you want?"

Inuyasha didn't look her in the eye but he asked, "Can I talk to you? It's important."

Kagome stood there silent. It took a moment before she shouted, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND SAY YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE TORTURED ME FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS?"

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree and into Kagome's room. She glared at him and said, "Get out before I hurt you."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and embraced her. She was shocked when a drop of water hit her face. She felt Inuyasha's body shake. Inuyasha was crying. She stood there wide-eyed as Inuyasha whispered, "My mother…she was just…killed in a…car crash."

Kagome ripped out of his grasp and said, "Well I hate to break it to ya, but my mom has been dead for two years. Not like I care about what happens to you or your family."

It was a lie. Inuyasha's mom couldn't have been nicer to Kagome. She was such a sweet person and didn't deserve to die. Yet, Kagome continued to show nothing but pure hate toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his face and looked at Kagome. He silently thought, _I thought she would understand. I thought she would have been sympathetic towards me._

Kagome cleared her throat and said, "You know where the door is. LEAVE."

Kagome walked past Inuyasha and grabbed her headphones off of her dresser. Inuyasha watched her as she knelt down and started digging under her bed. As she was digging her elbow hit something and it slid out from under the bed. It was a gun.

Inuyasha stood wide eye as she continued to dig. He walked over to her and picked up the gun. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Kagome grabbed the gun out of his hands and placed it on her bed. She looked him in the eye and said flatly, "It's a gun. What did you think it was?"

Rage and concern were apparent in Inuyasha's eyes as he shouted, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN UNDER YOUR BED?"

"Why should you care? You're nothing to me. I don't need to listen to you," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood up and said, "Fine. Like I care about a bitch like you."

He started to walk toward Kagome's door when he noticed a piece of paper with his name on it on Kagome's desk. He picked it up and read it. Kagome had turned around and was looking for her c.d. case. She froze when Inuyasha said, "Is this…a suicide…letter?"

Kagome whirled around and said, "I see you're still here. God you are so annoying."

"Answer my question!" he demanded. "Is this a suicide note or not? Don't even think about lying because a can sense it. Now answer me."

"You read the note. It states everything quite clearly. So what are you asking for?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was crazy. _Is this a sick joke or is she serious? And what she said about me. Is that true? And is the note…about me?_

Inuyasha placed the note on the desk and walked over to Kagome.He looked at her with much concern. He calmly asked, "Why were you willing to do it?"

The question hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She replied, "Why? Why was I gonna end my life? Let's see. You have done nothing but torture me for four years. I have no friends, no family, except for Sota, and no reason to go on living! The letter is true Inuyasha. Even the part about you. Believe it or not. You always screw my life up. I could have died in peace just now but you had to show up."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "If you had felt that way, then how come you didn't tell me?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" shouted Kagome. "WHY WOULD I COME TO YOU WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART? GET REAL. AS IF I WOULD. EVEN NOW."

Inuyasha stared at her and did something Kagome hadn't expected. Inuyasha pulled her toward him and kissed her. Kagome was so shocked she couldn't do anything. When they broke apart, Inuyasha whispered, "Sit down and listen to me."

Kagome, who was still shocked, simply nodded and sat down on her bed. Inuyasha took her hand in his and said, "I feel the same way you do. The reason…I started teasing you was b…because I was…afraid. I didn't think you felt that way and was scared. Do you remember the day I called you over the summer four years ago?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha continued, "Your mom answered and said that you had taken Sota to a soccer game and that she would give you the message. You never called me back and when I called you no one was home. I kept calling you but no one picked up so I thought you were mad at me. When I saw you on the street, I called out to you but you didn't say anything. I was hurt and didn't know what to do. When you came up to me during our first day of high school, I was so pissed at you."

"But I never got a message from you. Yes I was very busy during that summer and didn't have time for any of my friends. I couldn't even get a phone call in and felt really bad about it," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha replied, "You should have tried to call me. I didn't know. I started teasing you just to get back at you. Nothing more."

Kagome said, "You still didn't have to say some of the things you did."

"I know and I'm truly sorry," replied Inuyasha. "Please forgive. If you do, we can try and be friends again."

Kagome smiled. It was her first genuine smile in years. She slid into Inuyasha's arms and said, "I forgive you."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. They sat like that for a while and finally broke apart. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry about your mother."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "It's okay. I have a friend I can talk to about it."

Kagome's smile grew and said, "I finally have a friend."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand once more and pulled her off the bed and grabbed the gun. He said with a smirk, "You won't be needing this anymore." He hurled it out the window and watched as it disappeared into the distance.

He turned around and dragged Kagome out of the room and together, the two left the house as best friends and as lovers.


End file.
